Yu-gi-oh Realism: True Challenges!
by Forestfleet
Summary: Meet a fic placed in an actually realistic world of Yu-gi-oh where most challenges in real life are decided simply by the outcome of two people playing against each other with stacks of cards. One duelist on a mission to become Number One, while one of his friends with inferiority issues tries to match up to him, while the second friend is just there for the ride!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: This is a realistic dueling series. Expect to see Numbers and Signer Dragons being summoned like it's nothing special. The premise of this is basically real life where dueling solves everything. Also, in PMs, feel free to suggest future Decks for duels (such as Lavals versus Gishkis, or simply asking for a Madolche duel). Note, I'm not abiding by Arc-V rules yet for this timeline, but by chapter three I will.

Chapter one: Your Fortune is Bleak

* * *

There was a boy sitting in front of a cafe at a table with a white umbrella above him to block the sun. His head was currently rested upon his left hand while he drank an orange drink from a straw.

Then, someone approached the swarthy kid. His dark brown eyes now rested upon the newcomer.

"Did you lose again?" The boy asked.

"Oh come on, Chris, do you really think I'm THAT bad?" the other boy asked.

The boy, who apparently had the name of Chris, nodded his head rapidly while giving him two thumbs up.

His friend sighed while Chris asked, "Hey, Thomas, mind if I see your deck?"

"Uh...mmm..." His shifty brown eyes ran left to right, and thankfully no stop signs.

"Uhm?" Chris asked.

Thomas said, "Well... I kinda lost it... in an ante duel."

Chris sighed, and twirled his very curly black hair around his right index finger. He then stood up and said, "I'll be back."

"Heh, good luck," Thomas said as Chris walked away.

Chris walked around only to find a young boy in a suit. He couldn't have been more than seven and had a very contrasting appearance between the miniature tuxedo and the baby fat still on his somewhat pink face. Chubby fingers were laid upon the top of a deck in a duel disk, before there was a sudden shout.

"Hey, do you know who took my friend's deck?"

The young boy turned to him with frightened blue eyes. A light breeze ruffled his dishwater blond hair as he said, "Uh-uh..."

"I want it back. I'll duel you for it," Chris said. He then squinted. "Hey, aren't you Nicholas? That one kid who scams, like, everybody?"

Nicholas began walking away, only to feel a hand on his shoulder. "Nuh-uh-uh," he heard, "it's time to duel."

* * *

Both players stood adjacent of each other, with both having 8000 life points.

Chris: 8000

Nicholas: 8000

"I'll go first," Chris said as he drew his first card. "Hm..." he said. "First, I'll activate Future Visions."

His side of the sidewalk became black and eerie before plenty of pictures faded into view. Screens showing sharks swimming in water, and volcanoes erupting just floated by the duelist.

"Next, I'll Normal Summon Fortune Lady Light!" He summoned the spellcaster with purple skin and a yellow maid outfit, and lemon colored hair that reached down to the bottom of her head. She held a staff that had a scythe and a miniature model of the sun.

Fortune Lady Light: ATK: 200 DEF: 200 Level: 1 LIGHT Spellcaster

Chris said, "Future Vision's effect activates, meaning I have to banish Light-" The spellcaster faded into darkness. "-But Light's effect makes it so I get to Special Summon Fortune Lady Dark!" A bright flash of light happened, and faded in only a millisecond, but there was another spellcaster with purple braids that reached down her chest, and a purple cloak that opened in the middle. Her staff was similar to the previous spellcaster, but a dark blue construct laid inside the staff instead of a sun.

Fortune Lady Dark: ATK: 2000 DEF: 2000 Level: 5 DARK Spellcaster

Chris said, "Next, I activate Gold Sarco!" Gold Sarcophagus appeared levitating in front of Chris while Chris fanned his deck out and hummed. "Ah-hah! I have the perfect card!" He smiled. He then revealed Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu and put it into the golden box before it levitated into a portal on the ground. "In two turns!" Chris made a peace sign with his fingers.

Chris said, "I set two cards and end my turn." Two cards materialized in front of him as his turn ended.

Nicholas drew the top card of his deck and stared at it. He then piped up.

"First, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!" He held the card into the sky and the picture of the card flew out and covered Chris' field, before Future Visions glowed yellow and shattered like glass.

"Next, Dark Hole," he declared, while the sky tore open, revealing a void. Fortune Lady Dark screamed as she was sucked up into the hole. The void closed, making it so Fortune Lady Dark would never return again.

Nicholas placed one card in one of his Monster Zones. "I summon Genex Neutron!" A robot appeared with a yellow mechanical laser shooter as an eye, with two shield-like constructs on its back. It had orange feet, and its core looked like a rock with veins of lava.

Genex Neutron: ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200 Level: 4 DARK Machine

"I attack!" Nicholas said as Genex Neutron's eye glow several times before firing a yellow beam that pierced Chris' chest.

Chris: 8000 - 6200

Nicholas said, "I set a card and end my turn, oh, and Neutron fetches Genex Controller!" He searched his deck as Neutron's eye glowed, and then revealed Controller before adding it to his hand.

Chris said, "Turn three is mine. I draw!" He drew his next card.

In his hand was: Fortune's Future, and Gorz the Emissary of Darkness (which was unfortunately late to the punch, but hopefully not for the other fruity drinks.)

Chris said, "Well, looks like Light's absence isn't that bad, and only one turn until I get Aslla Piscu! I activate Fortune's Future to add Light to my Graveyard before I draw two cards." Chris made a gesture that looked like he was attempting to grab an invisible card, only for a card to fade into view, while being rather wobbly while doing so. Finally, it stabilized into his hand before he shoved it into his Graveyard slot. The top two cards of his deck wobbled and faded away, only to wobble and fade into his hand.

Chris sighed and said, "I Normal Summon Fortune Lady Water." The spellcaster's hair went down to her back while she wore the same dress as the other Fortune Ladies, only this time blue.

Fortune Lady Water: ATK: 1200 DEF: 1200 Level: 4 WATER Spellcaster

Chris said, "I activate my set Time Passage, increasing the level of Water by three."

Four level stars appeared above Fortune Lady Water before splitting into seven stars.

Fortune Lady Water: ATK: 1200 - 2100 DEF: 1200 - 2100 Level: 4 -7

Chris pointed towards Neutron and declared, "I attack!"

Fortune Lady Water sliced with her scythe and decapitated Neutron before it shattered like glass.

Nicholas: 8000 - 7700

Chris said, "I end my turn. It's all you."

Fortune Lady Water: ATK: 2100 - 1200 DEF: 2100 - 1200 Level: 7 - 4

Nicholas nodded and drew his next card and examined his hand which was: Genex Controller, Genex Crusher, Cyber Dragon, and Genex Ally Birdman.

Nicholas said, "I'll Special Summon Cyber Dragon with its effect." A long serpentine dragon appeared onto the field, looking like it was made of silver. The yellow eyes of the snake-like dragon glared at Chris.

Cyber Dragon: ATK: 2100 DEF: 1600 Level: 5 LIGHT Machine

The younger boy then placed another card into his Monster Zone and said, "I now Normal Summon Genex Controller!" A robot strolled onto the field with a cubical head, and green eyes. Two yellow screwdrivers served as ears as it walked forward onto the field and sat down with its tiny arms in its lap.

Nicholas threw his right arm into the air as he said, "I tune Genex Controller with Cyber Dragon!" Genex Controller split into three orbs of light which expanded into three green rings that Cyber Dragon flew into. Cyber Dragon went transparent, except for its outlines which became yellow. Five orbs of light were centered into the beast before a beam connected the dots and expanded into a giant beam of brilliant light.

"Come on, savior of robots, the re-creator, Genex Ally Axel!" A new monster skated in on giant wheels. A purple visor shielded the face of the predominately silver robot. A ring was affixed to its back with two cannons that had golden rims and blue insides.

Genex Ally Axel: ATK: 2600 DEF: 2000 Level 8 DARK Machine

"I'll discard Crusher," Nicholas said, discarding the aforementioned card, "and Axel will now Special Summon Genex Neutron, but its banished during the End Phase, but its ATK will also be doubled!"

Rising from a portal in the ground Genex Neutron appeared, and made a grinding noise while a silver aura surrounded it.

Genex Neutron: 1800 - 3600

Nicholas said, "I now attack with Neutron. Destroy Water!" A laser shot out of the eye of the mechanical humanoid which blow up Water when it contacted her chest.

Chris: 6200 - 3800

Nicholas said, "Next up is Ally!"

Chris said, "Hold the phone! While you attack I activate Forbidden Lance!" Axel grabbed a lance in the air which now equipped itself.

Axel: 2600 - 1800

Axel fired two missiles out of its cannons which blew up next to Chris. When the fire and smoke from the explosions vanished, Chris was standing there, smiling.

Chris: 3800 - 2000

Chris said, "Now that I have no cards on the field and I took direct damage, I get to Special Summon out Gorz!"

A man in a black and red outfit appeared from the ground with a dark cloud hung around his body. The cloud spilled out and receded to the ground, revealing him. He wore a black visor with many silver adornments. He had red spiky hair. Around one of his legs was a longsword.

Gorz the Emissary of Darkness: ATK: 2700 DEF: 2500 Level: 7 DARK Fiend

"Gorz summons out an Emissary of Darkness token."

In the same manner as Gorz, the token now appeared who a woman with a red flowing dress that also had pieces of purple metal. She held a two foot long knife. On her head was a metal cap that looked like it was ready to slice something open considering it was mostly a blade.

Emissary of Darkness Token: ATK: 0 - 1800 DEF: 0 - 1800 Level: 7 LIGHT Fairy

Nicholas shrugged and said, "I end my turn." Genex Neutron receded down into a portal as it was now banished.

* * *

Thomas ran onto the scene and saw the duel occurring. "Hey, Chris, how is everything going?" He then saw the field. Chris had merely Gorz and an 1800 ATK and DEF token and he only had 2,000 life points while Nicholas had 7,700 life points, along with Genex Ally Axel and one set card.

Chris said, "I draw!" He drew a card and examined his hand, which was: Terraforming and Allure of Darkness.

Chris said, "It's been two turns!" A golden box appeared from a portal and levitated in front of him. He opened the box and retrieved a card. "Look, it's my Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu!" He added that card to his hand and said.

"I then activate Allure of Darkness to draw two-" one of his cards warped into a void, "-and banish Fortune Lady Dark from my hand. I activate Fortune's Future to return Dark to draw two more cards!" Fortune Lady Dark wobbled back into existence into Chris hand where he quickly sent it to the Graveyard to depart of it.

"I now activate Terraforming!"

A card shot out from his deck which the boy quickly grabbed before activating it. "I activate another Future Visions!" His field once again was cloaked by the familiar Field Spell as he said, "I now tribute my Gorz and its token..." The two monsters turned into blue portals which combined together to make a massive portal from which an egg-like construct arose and began beating like a heart, with darkness pulsating from it. Purple lights flew into the construct which blew up.

Chris said, "I summon Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu!" A towering bird appeared higher than most skyscrapers. It possessed an amazingly long beak ready to pierce something, while the bird itself was covered in orange arcane marks, some serving as eyes. The bird had three pitch-fork like talons and also four tail feathers each so far apart that five humans could fit within the gaps. Same with the wings the bird possessed which were split into five main feathers. The bird quickly flapped its wings, creating a powerful gust.

Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu: ATK: 2500 DEF: 2500 Level: 10 DARK Winged-Beast

Nicholas said, "Hah! Future Visions will banish it!"

Chris said, "Yeah, and her effect activates! When Aslla Piscu is banished, it destroys all your monsters and you take 800 points of damage for each of them."

"Pfft, I can live with that," Nicholas said.

The sharp beak of Aslla Piscu pierced and destroyed Genex Ally Axel, and then stabbed Nicholas in the heart, making him grunt, before fading away.

Nicholas: 7700 - 6900

Fortune Ladies Light and Dark appeared at Chris' sides (Dark to his left, Light to his right), and faded away as Chris said, "I banish Fortune Lady light and Fortune Lady Dark to Special Summon Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of Beginning!"

"What?" Nicholas asked nervously as a blue skinned warrior appeared adorned with dark blue armor that had gold accents. In its hand it bore a shield while in the other it held a silver sword that extended the length from its chest to the top of its helmet.

Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of Beginning: ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500 Level: 8 LIGHT Warrior

"Nice!" Thomas exclaimed.

Chris said, "I'll have it attack directly!" The swordsman swung its sword before twirling it into the air and stabbing Nicholas in the heart, causing everything to become photonegative for a second while Nicholas grunted.

Nicholas: 6900 - 3900

"I activate Field Barrier!" The field Chris was in glowed yellow for a few second before fading back into what it originally looked like.

Chris said, "It's all you, now!"

Nicholas drew a card and examined his hand: Genex Ally Birdman and Allure of Darkness.

"I activate my face-down Return from the Different Dimension and pay half my life points," Nicholas said as a portal tore open the skies above his head only for a robot to fall out. "Come back Genex Neutron!"

Nicholas: 3900 - 1950

Nicholas said, "I return Neutron to the hand-" Neutron glowed pure white before bursting into a bunch of stars which reformed into a card in the boy's hand. "-And Special Summon Genex Ally Birdman!"

A metallic green anthromophic bird appeared from the skies. It had a yellow beak, feet, and eyes. Its back was a light blue structure that formed its wings and tail-feathers.

Nicholas said, "I activate Allure of Darkness to draw two cards." He added two new cards into his hand, before one of them warped into a void. "But I have to banish my Genex Neutron."

He activated another Spell Card. "I activate Instant Fusion to pay 1000 to Special Summon Mavelus from my Extra Deck!"

Nicholas: 1950 - 950

Out from the sky flew a red-orange bird with a purple beak, and blue eyes. It bore yellow wings and tail-feathers along with a crown of yellow feathers above its head. Finally, its anisodactyl feet were also purple with white talons. The bird gave a mighty caw.

Mavelus: ATK: 1300 DEF: 900 Level: 4 FIRE Winged-Beast

Chris said, "Well, I appreciate the birdie, but who uses Mavelus in a Genex deck?"

Nicholas said, "I do. I tune Genex Ally Birdman and Mavelus..." Birdman cawed and burst into three stars that separated into three green rings while Mavelus flew into them becoming four orbs of light. A connecting beam came and created a tunnel of light. Two red wings protruded from the light as a draconic roar sound. As the beam disappeared a gigantic red dragon appeared with many vines coming out of their body. It had black feet which had dark red talons. The tail was whip-like with several thorns while several red rings wrapped around its neck. The monster's feathers looked more like petals of a rose.

" Say hello to Black Rose Dragon!"

Black Rose Dragon: ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800 Level: 7 FIRE Dragon

Chris said, "Hello Black Rose Dragon."

Nicholas said, "Sorry to break the news to ya, but she's only going to be here for the turn. Black Rose's effect!" The vines of the dragon wrapped around Field Barrier and Black Luster Soldier while a small tornado circled the field. All monsters glowed yellow and shattered.

"I set a card and end my turn."

Heh, Nicholas thought, my set card is Mirror Force. Aslla Piscu won't survive!

Chris said, "Here goes nothing. I draw!" He drew his next card - Mystical Space Typhoon.

A familiar gargantuan bird faded back into existence with an eardrum shattering caw. Chris said, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!" The typhoon depicted on the card flew out and engulfed his opponent's set card, before destroying it.

"Oh no!" Nicholas said, his eyes widening.

Chris smirked. "Heck yeah! Aslla Piscu, attack directly!" A purple beam charged up into the netherworld bird's beak before blasting out and causing an explosion once it hit Nicholas. Nicholas stood there with a frown as his life point readout dropped.

Nicholas: 950 - 0

* * *

Chris walked up to Nicholas. "I would like the deck back." He held his hand out. Nicholas sighed and handed it over. Chris then walked back to his friend.

"Here you go!" he said, presenting the deck to Thomas.

"Thanks!" he said.

"Don't mention it." Chris smiled.

Thomas asked, "So, now what?"

Chris said, "Come with me, we're going to McDonalds!"

"Okay!" Thomas smiled.

As they walked off, Chris said, "Now, one of my friends mentioned something about shaker fries, and I think Italy..."

Author's Notes: So, yeah, that was the first chapter. The duel is purposely halved for your convenience.

So, some trivia, the portion at the end with shaker fries and Italy was based off a prank a friend told me about concerning different nation's McDonalds (BTW, if I ever travel to another country, I am totally checking out their McDonalds).

Finally, I love Fortune Ladies, but Genexs are a cool deck too.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: If you look in the Arc-V forums you'll see that I posted an RP there called the Grudge of Tragoedia. Feel free to check it out and stuff.

Anyway, I've finally felt the urge to update this fic. Note, no there will not be duel monster spirits. The idea of this is what if real life was full of dueling.

Oh, Arc-V rules will start applying next duel, meaning no first turn drawing soon!

Note: This uses some pretty shoddy graphics because realistically, we wouldn't have holograms this good for a while. Therefore, if it seems bland at times, that's on purpose. No explosions, just shattering monsters like in the good ole days of Yata-Lock.

* * *

Thomas walked down the street of the sub-urban neighborhood. It was mostly empty, with plenty of trees providing shade all across the road and sidewalk. He approached a man with caramel hair, dark brown eyes, and mostly blue attire. "Hey, Mark, I heard you won the locals yesterday!"

Mark turned to look at Thomas and smiled. "Oh yeah. It was nothing."

"Wow," Thomas said. "I don't even last in the swiss rounds. How did you do it?"

"Well I netdecked this pro duelist guy and I won. Simple enough." Mark shrugged.

Thomas squinted his eyes in concentration. "Wait, if I were to beat you while you were using that Deck even without my own meta Deck, how good would that make me?"

"I dunno. I'd imagine pretty good considering your Deck sucks," Mark said casually.

Thomas frowned. "Yeah, I've been asking Chris to help me fix it and I've made some changes to add consistency. I wonder if it's good enough though." Then, a lightbulb went off in Thomas' head. "Hey, how about we duel? If I beat you, then I'll use my Deck in our next locals and we'll see if it wins, how about that?"

"Um. Sure. Okay," Mark said, not really caring too much about this new development.

"Aw yeah, let's duel!" Thomas smiled before activating his duel disk.

* * *

Thomas and Mark stood on opposite ends of the street.

"My turn, I draw," Mark said. He examined his hand before saying, "I start off by Normal Summoning Mermail Abysspike."

Out appeared a warrior mermaid with flowing blond hair. He had a long white and silver fish tail which led up to his muscular abs. He wore silver armor and had a fierce expression upon his face.

Mermail Abysspike: ATK: 1600 DEF: 900 Level: 4 WATER Fish

"Abysspike lets me discard Atlantean Dragoons to add Atlantean Marksmen to my hand, then Dragoons allows me to add Atlantean Heavy Infantry." Mark sent one monster to his Graveyard before searching out two more to take its place.

"Now I activate Pot of Duality!" Three cards emerged from the pot, with the holographic technology revealing the cards to both players. Mark's options were: Safe Zone, Reckless Greed, and Mermail Abysslinde.

"I'll add Abysslinde to my hand." The other cards went back into Pot of Duality, while Mark took Abysslinde. "No Special Summons this turn, lucky for you, so I just Set a card and end my turn.

Thomas declared, "I draw." He took the top card off of his Deck before looking at it. "Hm... I Special Summon Heroic Challenger - Assault Halberd!"

The monster that emerged on is field was one clad in dark purple armor who wielded what appeared to be three weapons into one as there was a sword and two axes visible.

Heroic Challenger - Assault Halberd: ATK: 1800 DEF: 200 Level: 4 EARTH Warrior

"Now I attack!" Thomas said.

"Wait, you're not Normal Summoning anything?" Mark asked.

"Uh..." Thomas said. It was too late now. His monster charged forward and sliced Mark's in half. It shattered into a million pieces as Mark took damage.

Mark: 7800

"Halberd effect allows me to search for my Double Lance," Thomas declared before he searched his Deck for the card, then grabbed it. "Now, I enter my Main Phase 2. I Normal Summon Heroic Challenger - Double Lance which Summons another Lance from my hand."

Twin warriors appeared, both in bulky white and light blue armor. Each held two spears with golden arrowheads. Both of the warriors were helmeted.

Heroic Challenger - Double Lance: ATK: 1700 DEF: 900 Level: 4 EARTH Warrior X2

"Now I overlay my three levels four monsters!" Thomas declared with a smile. "Come on out Number 86: Heroic Champion - Rhomgiant!"

Both Lancers became red while Halberd became dark purple as they all shot into a Galaxy-Style Xyz Portal. A dark purple 86 flashed onto the field before a flash of light occurred. Then a warrior in predominately white armor emerged. He held an ornate gold weapon attached to a crimson staff. Everything not covered in armor appeared to be black latex covering the warrior's skin. The warrior possessed two pyramid-shaped gauntlets. Three brown overlay units revolved around the warrior.

Number 86: Heroic Challenger - Rhomgiant: ATK: 3000 DEF: 3000 Rank: 4 EARTH Warrior (3)

"Now, I activate my own Pot of Duality!" Thomas declared. When he inserted the card into his duel disk, nothing happened. He looked around. "Uh..."

"Oh, um, you kinda can't activate it the turn you Special Summoned, so..."

"Ah." Thomas took it out of his duel disk before saying, "I'll just Set these two cards and end my turn. You're move."

Mark nodded before he drew his next card. He then examined his hand which contained: Atlantean Marksman, Atlantean Heavy Infantry, Mermail Abysslinde, Aqua Spirit, Mermail Abyssmegalo, and Compulsory Evacuation Device.

Mark said, "So, I discard Abysslinde and Marksman to Special Summon Mermail Abyssmegalo from my hand in Defence Position." Mark discarded the two WATER monsters from his hand before out appeared a bipedal shark who was predominately red with a white underbelly. He donned golden armor that covered his torso while some metal shoes covered his lower half. He carried a scythe-shaped weapon in spikes. The tail of the shark came directly out of the monster's head.

Mermail Abyssmegalo: ATK: 2400 DEF: 1900 Level: 7 WATER Sea-Serpent

"Now, the effect of Marksman destroys your Set card." An illusionary trident shot from the sky and pierced one of Thomas' Set cards which shattered into pieces, revealing it to have been Pot of Duality.

"Who Sets a Spell Card that isn't Quickplay?" Mark asked.

"Uh..." Thomas said. Things really weren't looking well for him.

"Anyway, Abyssmegalo's effect adds Abyss-Sphere from my Deck to my hand."

"I activate Breakthrough Skill!" Thomas declared quickly, only for nothing to happen. "What the!? What's wrong now?"

"Dude, you can't activate cards in the middle of a chain. Even my three year-old nephew knows that," Mark said.

Thomas face-palmed at his own mistake. He then watched Mark retrieve the infamous Mermail Trap Card before Mark declared, "I Set two cards, then end my turn."

Number 86: Heroic Champion - Rhomgiant: ATK: 3000 DEF: 3000 Rank: 4 EARTH Warrior (2)

Thomas said, "I draw." He then looked at his hand which contained: Forbidden Lance, Cardcar D, and Grandsoil the Elemental Lord.

"I activate Compulsory," Mark said as one of his three Set cards flipped face-up. Thomas' monster exploded into white particles which went into his Extra Deck. Thomas smiled at that. "Thanks for helping me decide to Normal Summon this! Cardcar D!"

A toy car raced onto the field. It was mostly blue except for the red capital D on the surface of it. Golden markings were around said D. The car had tilted black windows, perhaps to make it look more "cool".

Cardcar D: ATK: 800 DEF: 400 Level: 2 EARTH Machine

"I Tribute Cardcar D!" Thomas declared. Cardcar D then exploded into gold particles which covered the top of Thomas' Deck. Thomas drew two cards and said, "My turn is over automatically."

"During your End Phase, I activate my Set Abyss-Sphere," Mark said, revealing a Trap Card that depicted Abysslinde trapped inside a watery orb. A sphere made entirely out of water appeared on the field and it contained Mermail Abyssleed - a titanic warrior fish with a purple back and white underbelly. He was covered in red armor that had white angular lines all over it. Several emeralds decorated the armor of the monster as it growled a watery gurgle.

Mermail Abyssleed: ATK: 2700 DEF: 1000 Level: 7 WATER Sea-Serpent

"I draw," Mark said. He then looked at his hand which consisted of: Mermail Abysslinde, Aqua Spirit, and Mermail Abyssteus.

"I activate my Set Call of the Haunted," Mark said. Emerging from his final Trap Card was Atlantean Marksman. "I use the effect of Abyssleed, Tributing Marksman to discard a card from your hand."

Thomas said, "No you don't! I activate Breakthrough Skill now on Abyssleed!" Yellow electricity shot out of Thomas' card which stunned Abyssleed, however Marksman still burst into blue particles which surrounded Mark's monster, covering it in a light blue aura.

"Hey, I negated its effect, what gives?"

"It was a cost, so I lose Marksman anyway," Mark explained.

"Really? Cool!" Thomas said with a smile. "Wow, this game just gets better and better!" Ironic for what was happening before.

"It's time to end this duel. I discard Mermail Abysslinde from my hand to Special Summon Mermail Abyssteus from my hand," Mark said, discarding the mermaid for a large humanoid snapping turtle covered in pink armor. It carried a dark red spear.

Mermail Abyssteus: ATK: 1700 DEF: 2400 Level: 7 WATER Sea-Serpent

"Abyssteus allows me to add Abyssocea from my Deck to my hand," Mark said as he searched his Deck for the aforementioned card.

"Alright, but that's not enough damage to win you know," Thomas said.

"Oh, I know," Mark said, "Just that this should be." An illusionary Marksman appeared in front of the two before it faded away to be replaced by a young girl with a teardrop necklace. She had light green skin and dark blue hair. She wore dark purple gloves. A flowing blue dress was the main part of her attire.

Aqua Spirit: ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200 Level: 4 WATER Aqua

"Good game," Mark said. "Now, Abyssleed, attack!"

A tsunami rose up behind Abyssleed, one so large that it towered over the nearby houses. The raging water raced toward Thomas, only for it to be split in half by a scarecrow that appeared in front of him, splitting the water into a v-shape which made it miss him.

"Nice try, but Swift Scarecrow says no!" Thomas proclaimed before sending the card from his hand to his Graveyard.

"Lucky draw. I overlay Abyssteus and Abyssmegalo for Mermail Abyssgaios," Mark said. Both monsters became varying shades of blue before racing into a red spiral portal. A bright red flashed occurred before the monster that remained was half aquatic dragon half man. The lower half of the monster had to have been Poseidra's body, while the man himself had a flowing white beard. He wore two gauntlets and a breastplate, however his muscular abdomen seemed to have been unarmed. He was armed with a golden trident. He gave Thomas a cruel look.

Mark simply said, "Turn end."

* * *

Chris wandered around the scene before stumbling upon the duel. He raised an eyebrow before asking, "Thomas?"

Thomas looked at Chris. "Oh, hey Chris!"

Mark looked at Chris and simply waved at him. Chris waved back and asked, "What is going on?"

Mark said, "Oh, I'm pwning your friend over here, wanna watch?"

Chris went to a nearby bench and sat down on it. "Sure. I love watching noobs get pwned."

"Oh, I'll win this time Chris, you can trust me on that!" Thomas said. "I draw!"

He looked at his hand: Forbidden Lance, Grandsoil the Elemental Lord, Dark Hole, and another Double Lance.

"I'll activate Dark Hole!" Thomas said.

"Oh, you sack," Mark said, watching as all monsters on the field were sucked up into a black hole. "Well, there goes my army, and most of my resources..."

"I'm sure you'll get them back," Chris said.

Thomas said, "Well, he only has next turn! I have five EARTH monsters in my Graveyard, so I Special Summon Grandsoil the Elemental Lord!"

A massive warrior burst from the ground, being covered in heavy titanium armor. The armor was a dull dark green, encompassing every inch of its body. It has a helmeted head. The armor was lined with gold here and there adding some brightness to its design.

Grandsoil the Elemental Lord: ATK: 2800 DEF: 2200 Level: 8 EARTH Beast-Warrior

Accompanying it was Assault Halberd who also emerged from the ground.

Heroic Challenger - Assault Halberd: ATK: 1800 DEF: 200 Level: 4 EARTH Warrior

"Oh yeah, Grandsoil revives one of my monsters, and I chose that one!" Thomas said. "I attack directly with both of my monsters!"

A boulder suddenly fell on Mark before bursting into several (still pretty large) pieces. Mark had a frown on his face.

Mark: 5000

Then, Assault Halberd ran Mark through with its weapon which entered Mark's chest and came out of his back. Mark winced slightly due to surpise.

Mark: 3200

"Assault Halberd's effect adds Heroic Challenger - Thousand Blades from my Deck to my hand," Thomas informed Mark.

Chris said, "You know, Mermail Abyssgaios was still a card that existed."

"You wanna know what?" Thomas asked. "Whatever. I've made too many mistakes, but I don't care! I set a card, you're move!" Another set card appeared on Thomas' field while Mark drew his next card.

Mark examined his hand: Mermail Abyssocea and Magic Planter.

"I activate Magic Planter." The seal on the card's artwork appeared on the floor underneath Call of the Haunted which receded into the seal. Mark's Deck glowed white as he drew the top two cards from his Deck. He then smiled at what he saw. "Time you learn how resilient Mermails are. I discard Mermail Abyssmander from my hand to Special Summon an Abyssteus." From Mark's hand came another snapping turtle warrior. "Then I add Mermail Abysslinde to my hand."

"Then I Normal Summon Mermail Abyssocea." A mermaid adorned in black armor who had a silver underside and flowing, yet curly blond hair appeared. "And her effect activates to Tribute Abyssteus into Abysslinde and Abysspike."

The bigger monster exploded into blue particles which became the two mermaids mentioned by Mark.

Mermail Abyssocea: ATK: 1100 DEF: 1900 Level: 3 WATER Aqua

Mermail Abysslinde: ATK: 1500 DEF: 1200 Level: 3 WATER Aqua

Mermail Abysspike: ATK 1600 DEF: 900 Level: 4 WATER Aqua

"I banish Abyssmander, increasing all of their levels by one, then I overlay Abyssocea and Abysslinde for Number 101: Silent Honor ARK."

Both monsters became blue, Abysslinde being a lighter shade, before a bright blue 101 flashed in front of the portal. A flash of light obscured the number before what was left was a ship with two spike-shaped protrusions coming from the sides. It was mostly white and mechanical. Bright pink beams were scattered along the vessel.

Number 101: Silent Honor ARK: ATK: 2100 DEF: 1000 Rank: 4 WATER Aqua (2)

"I detach two overlay units from ARK," Mark declared. The two blue orbs that would satellite the monster were absorbed into it. Grandsoil became bright blue before it shrank into an orb which ran alongside Number 101.

Number 101: Silent Honor Ark: (1)

Thomas grunted. "That was one of my best monsters."

"I attack Assault Halberd with 101."

From the spiky protrusions of the warship came pink beams that pierced through Assault Halberd, making it explode.

Thomas: 7700

A splash of high-pressure water then hit Thomas in the face, making him wince then gurgle a bit. He hated the attack of Abysspike now.

Thomas: 6100

"I end my turn," Mark declared.

"I draw," Thomas said. "I now activate Pot of Dichotomy, shuffling Swift Scarecrow, Cardcar D, and Double Lance back to my Deck, then I draw two cards." He took the three cards from his Graveyard, and shuffled them into his Deck before drawing two cards. His hand was now: Double Lance, Thousand Blades, Shrink, and Torrential Tribute.

Hm, Thomas thought, I think I can turn this around, I just need to do the right things...

"I Normal Summon Double Lance which Summons another Double Lance." The two white-clad warriors appeared again, both being duplicates of one another.

Heroic Challenger - Double Lance: ATK: 1700 DEF: 900 Level: 4 EARTH Warrior X2

"I overlay my two level four monsters for Heroic Champion - Excalibur!" Thomas said. The one on the right became red while the other became orange before they both raced each other into a red spiral Xyz portal. A flash occurred before all that was left was the ace of the "Heroic" archetype.

The warrior wore crimson armor. The torso of the warrior was covered in gray sectioned armor before it became the red chestplate. The helmet of the monster extended into a golden construct, almost like a stylized cross affixed to its head. It then gave out a cry of triump.

Heroic Champion - Excalibur: ATK: 2000 DEF: 2000 Rank: 4 EARTH Warrior (2)

"I'll Set two cards and end my turn," Thomas said.

Mark simply muttered as he drew his next card, "Wow, I was expecting a little more." He then looked at his hand. There was Mermail Abysslinde and Aqua Spirit.

"I Normal Summon Abysslinde." The familiar favorite mermaid of the mermails appeared. An illusionary Abyssgaios appeared before fading away as Aqua Spirit took its place.

Mermail Abysslinde: ATK: 1500 DEF: 1200 Level: 3 WATER Aqua

Aqua Spirit: ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200 Level: 4 WATER Aqua

"I activate Torrential Tribute, then chain Forbidden Lance on Excalibur!" Thomas declared.

Excalibur: 1200

Number 101: Silent Honor ARK: (0)

"Wow," Chris said, "he didn't completely screw himself over with his own move."

"Oh no..." Mark said as another tsunami swept the field. A barrier was provided by Forbidden Lance for Excalibur. Number 101 detached a material to save itself. Everything else was destroyed however.

"Mermail Abysslinde's effect," said Mark, "which allows me to Summon Abyssleed from my Deck." A watery whirlpool appeared in front of Mark before out from it came a familiar Sea-Serpent.

Mermail Abyssleed: ATK: 2700 DEF: 1000 Level: 7 WATER Sea-Serpent

"I attack Excalibur with Abyssleed." The whirlpool that was already there sucked up Thomas' ace card, much to his dismay.

I should've used its effect, Thomas thought to himself.

Thomas: 4600

"101 attacks directly."

Thomas winced and grunted as his body was pierced by several pink beams that came from the Number. Thomas felt his life points dropping down to a critically low amount.

Thomas: 2500

"Your turn, your last turn that is," Mark mused.

"I draw," Thomas said simply. "I activate Cup of Ace." He flipped a coin.

"Cup of Ace?" Mark and Chris asked simultaneously.

The coin landed on heads, making Thomas smile as he drew two cards. "Oh yeah, it's over!"

"How?" Mark asked. "I have everything I need here!"

"Watch and learn. I activate Monster Reincarnation to discard Trap Hole from my hand," Thomas said, before he grabbed a card from his Graveyard. "I Special Summon Grandsoil!"

The might titanic warrior appeared again as Mark's eyes widened. Chris began clapping. "Who knew your quirky deck building skills would actually save the day!?"

Grandsoil the Elemental Lord: ATK: 2800 DEF: 2200 Level: 8 EARTH Beast-Warrior

"I Special Summon Abyssgaios." The mermaid appeared, but this time on Thomas' side of the field, much to his delight.

Mermail Abyssgaios: ATK: 2800 DEF: 1600 Rank: 7 WATER Aqua (0)

"Oh, and just 'cause I can, I Normal Summon Thousand Blades!"

A warrior whose entire back was made out of sharp swords appeared. He brandished a staff that contained another knife at the end. He wore black gloves and dark gray armor. He looked sadistically at Mark.

Heroic Challenger - Thousand Blades: ATK: 1300 DEF: 1100 Level: 4 EARTH Warrior

"Everybody, attack!" Thomas said.

"I'll still have life points," Mark tried.

"No you won't. I activate Shrink on Abyssleed!" Abyssleed shrank to a comically small size, going all the way from building-length, to the height of a pebble. It was consumed by Abyssgaios' water.

Abyssleed: 1350

Mark: 1750

Grandsoil threw several boulders at 101, each deflecting off of its thick armor, until all of the boulders thrown floated into the air and began circling each other. Then they all fell on 101, burying the ARK.

Mark: 1050.

Finally, Thousand Blades charged at Mark, before running him through with its spear, mimicking what Assault Halberd did earlier on during the duel.

Mark: 0

* * *

"I can't believe I lost," Mark said. "And to someone like you!"

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I can't believe it either," Thomas said.

Chris stood up and approached Thomas. "Thomas, I have to admit, I am proud of you. You have excelled my exceptations."

"Really!?" Thomas asked.

"Yes. I didn't actually think you'd damage him," Chris said with a smile.

"That means so much to me," Thomas said, returning the smile. Both then began walking off, before Thomas asked, "So, uh... I'm not that much of a noob right?"

"Oh yes you are, you most definitely are..."

* * *

Author's notes: In this series I like to keep characterization subtle. If you notice, Mark is someone who is very nonchalant about things and is very casual. He's someone who sort of goes with the flow. However, he does have some pride, such as assuming he has the win, and not being able to take losing very well.

Thomas, however, is sort of your classic noob. He runs bizarre, though creative cards. He has some of the good stuff in there, but he also has some pretty "unique" choices that sometimes help him, but sometimes don't. He has actually been playing for quite a bit, just that he sucks at the rules and stuff still.

Any deck requests will be accepted. Note, be careful of what you say, because certain decks that might sound cool really won't work out in these duels. Each duel is cut off into two sections. They are usually less than ten turns, but are seven turns or more at least in length. Also, real cards and decks only.

Also, if you have any characters you'd like to be featured in these works, I'd be glad to hear about them. Just keep them realistic and realize chances are I won't be showing off every detail of their personality unless they stay for a while.


End file.
